


Seasons of Love

by Silverwolf23



Series: Love is a Journey and an Adventure [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf23/pseuds/Silverwolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: write a short story with your OTP for each season; Spring Summer, Fall, and Winter. I wrote it with an original character instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

Spring

            They met while she was on spring break and he was taking a break from filming. She was there with friends who happened to also be friends with him, and they were instantly drawn to one another. The week was a whirlwind of days on the beach and nights spent dancing or walking in the surf under the moonlight. Each moment was spent getting to know one another, learning all that they could in the short time they had been given. All too soon the week came to an end. Numbers and words of sentiment were exchanged. Promises to get together soon were made. And then they were separated: he leaving to shoot his biggest movie yet; she heading back to her small college town.

 

Summer

            He was waiting for her at baggage claim when her plane landed at Heathrow in London. They had kept in touch during their separation following that fateful spring break and arrangements had been made for her to spend a month of her summer break with him while he was filming. She accompanied him to the set when he was needed and he accompanied her on her meanderings around London. They walked hand-in-hand, pressed as close together as possible while they peaked into storefront windows and took in the sights. She bought a vintage style dress that she wore one night while he was filming. The set was designed to reflect a 1940’s era bar and the vision of her standing there took his breath away. He made to speak, but she shushed him instead, setting her phone down on the edge of the bar as a song began to play softly from it. Taking her into his arms, he swayed softly with her, letting the music and the smell of her soothe him. And, if he grew breathless once more when she whispered in his ear, well, that would be his little secret.

 

            _Because, I can’t help…falling in love…with…you._

Fall

            The leaves were turning different shades of gold and red when he came to visit her in the small town where she attended college. It was a surprise visit and when he showed up at the front lawn where the University marching band practiced, he swept her up into his arms to the shock of all her friends. For they hadn’t known that she was seeing anyone, let alone a celebrity. Of course, they both were adamant that it was nothing special, him being an actor, but there were those that just wouldn’t let that fact go. She ignored the murmurs as best she could until practice ended and they could leave to find some place quiet. Dinner was had at a local pub that was one of her favorites, and then they went back to her apartment where they had a more _private_ reunion. The next day was spent cheering on her University’s football team as well as her as she danced and played in the stands. He had to leave the next day, back to New York to finish up another project, and they said good-bye once more before he drove away, plans for Christmas and New Years settled upon.

  

Winter

Christmas morning brought with it a phone call at 5:30 that woke her immediately. “Merry Christmas, _iubită mea_.” His voice was still rough with sleep and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Merry Christmas, handsome. How’s all that snow?”  He chuckled warmly before replying, “Cold. It’d be better if you were here to keep me warm, Sam. I miss you.”

            “I miss you too, Sebastian. But it won’t be much longer before you’re down here for New Year’s Eve. You won’t have to deal with snow then.” She said with a laugh. They spoke a few moments more then hung up; the day was spent with their respective families, but neither was far from the other’s thoughts as they opened presents.

            Sam met him at Hartsfield-Jackson airport, dressed prettily in a flouncy green skirt and black turtleneck, her legs encased in black tights and a bright smile on her lips. Her family welcomed him with warm smiles and open arms, helping him to settle his things in her room. They spent the day exploring her hometown, visiting all of her old haunts and exchanging their Christmas presents as they settled on a bench in the park she played in as a child. That night they dressed in fancy clothes and made the trek downtown to watch the peach drop. The sight of her in champagne colored, one-shoulder dress took his breath away and Sebastian resigned himself to the fact that she would always have that affect on him. Unbeknownst to him, Sam was just as affected by the sight of him in black jeans and a steel gray button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. They stood in the crowd, pressed close together against the cold, and rang in the New Year surrounded by thousands of strangers. The kiss they shared at the stroke of midnight left them both panting lightly and, although unknown to the other, they both made the same resolution: to make the other smile like they were smiling now as much as possible in the coming year.

**Author's Note:**

> iubită mea--my beloved (Romanian)  
> This will tie into other works I've written with the same OFC/SebStan pairing that will be posted later.


End file.
